


Haunted House

by deargyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Clowns, First Kiss, Haunted Houses, Joshua’s scared but wont admit it, M/M, Seokmin’s a lil scaredy cat, booseoksoon, but not really, sort of based on the horror gose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyu/pseuds/deargyu
Summary: Seokmin goes alone in a haunted house and loses his jacket.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> happy late halloween!! seoksoo tings

Seokmin was trembling as Soonyoung and Seungkwan left him out for dead. Basically, maybe he's dramatic. Seokmin felt his bones start trembling in his body. He felt frozen to the ground as he stood outside of the haunted house.

"C'mon! You can do it Seok!" Soonyoung cheered as Seungkwan just scoffed and laughed. "He'd just step one foot in and be passed out."

"Hmph, if you guys are so worried, why don't you come along?" Seokmin offered as Seungkwan shook his head, "You lost rock paper scissors, not me."

They were all dressed up as the powerpuff girls. But appropriately for the weather, it was chilly outside, the wind was blowing hard often. Seokmin wore his same black tank top with a pink jacket over. He had a red cap backwards to substitute for the bow that Blossom wore on her head.

Soonyoung was Buttercup, wearing a green hoodie and black jeans with boots. Which he would complain about ten thousand times every step they took. Seungkwan was Bubbles, his already bleached blonde hair fit as well as his baby blue shirt and black hoodie wrapped around his hips.

"You're Blossom, the leader, you can do this!" Soonyoung took another attempt at cheering up Seokmin as the other huffed. "I didn't really choose to be the leader, you know?" He shook his head and turned around to see his friends snickering.

"Go Seok, there's kids and their parents waiting~" Seungkwan sang as Seokmin took a deep breath. Walking into the haunted house, not bad not bad, he repeated like a chant in his head.

"Ooh yoo hooo!" A spooky voice echoed off the walls as Seokmin's already beating heart started to beat out of his chest. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Seokmin ran, dashing off as his pink jacket slipped off of his shoulders. Hell, he wouldnmt find his jacket ever again. Sad, he paid a lot for that. He quickly thought before dashing to hide from the fake clown.

He panted, leaning his back on the wall as be closed his eyes. After a while, he moved off of the wall and stood. Should he get the jacket back? He mentally questioned over and over before he felt an eerie presence over him.

"Boo." A voice croaked as Seokmin screamed, shutting his eyes before the voice was now laughing. A breathy laugh before Seokmin whipped around. It was a guy, he couldn't see well, maybe he was attractive.

"Oh—Whew! You're so funny when you're scared." The guy got up and inhaled air before holding out a familiar pink jacket. "Is this yours? I might've scared you, sorry." The guy apologized as Seokmin nodded, snatching the jacket back before putting it on.

Seokmin zipped the lower parts of his jacket off so it wouldn't fall again. "It's okay," He breathed and continued, "thank you by the way. I just get scared easily." The other hummed before another voice interrupted. "Ahahahaaha!!" A piercing laugh interrupted them as a clown started from the corner.

"Oh shit." The guy cursed before running off after grabbing Seokmin along with him by thw wrist. Seokmin was too shocked to be scared, even. He just looked at the guy's arm. Holy shit he's buff, Seokmin knew he, himself was buff in the arms a little. But this guy was completely different, like veins.

"I think I can stop running now." The guy pulled Seokmin next to him as he exhaled. Leaning over his knees as he bended over to take more air. Seokmin was just breath taken, this guy looks cool (from the parts Seokmin has seen, which is just his arm and voice).

"Anyways, my name is Joshua, what about you?" The guy asked as Seokmin thought about it. Joshua was a foreign name, so he's probably a foreigner. "Oh! I'm Lee Seokmin! Your speaking is so well for a foreigner—"

"You see, I'm actually Korean as well." The guy—Joshua spoke as Seokmin felt more than embarrassed. Why did he have to add that? That was so stupid..

"You're attractive." Joshua noted out loud as he got his flashlight out, shining it near the wall. The light reflecting off of Seokmin's face, revealing his melanin and glory. "Oh-Oh. Thank you! You too." Seokmin stumbled over his words as he was quickly interested in the floor.

He felt his cheeks reddening. This was stupid, he'd have to thank his friends for forcing him to come. Or he wouldn't have briefly met Joshua.

"Oh you're so shy." Joshua had a smile that could light up this whole haunted house. His two front teeth were more out as Seokmin examined them. Bunny teeth. He reminded Seokmin of a bunny, with his smile and crinkled eyes.

"No I'm not! I—" Seokmin disagreed before a crowd of kids screeched and ran (most likely from the clowns), pushing Seokmin forward as he fell onto the pillar. Smashing his lips with Joshua's. He had his eyes squeezed shut as his brain caught up on reality.

Seokmin detached himself from the other. "Oh shit! I'm so so sorry! Those damn kiddos!" He huffed as Joshua just watched with kind eyes. "Oh no, it's okay, the kiss was great! Except fr the teeth clanking." Joshua showed a bit of a smirk.

Seokmin felt his face redden even more. He should've dressed as a tomato for Halloween, it would've been more disguise-able.

"Come on, my friends are waiting for me." Joshua voiced as Seokmin just followed along. He thought of something. What if he scared Joshua? He could lose Joshua as an acquaintance, but he'd never see him ever again. But that was his first kiss. Seokmin glossed over the thought before his body went into panic mode.

Seokmin had a small smirk before grabbing onto Joshua's shoulders from a seemingly different direction. "AAAAH! Oh! It's just you," Joshua's narrowed as Seokmin laughed nervously "I knew you were up to no good, being quiet like that." He pouted.

Joshua looked adorable with his bottom lip jutted out, his hair was frizzy and tossed around. Seokmin just hurried beside the other as his hand was grabbed into a holding position. Joshua was holding his hand.

That.. A guy was holding his hand?! Seokmin felt his palms sweat in their other's hold as Joshua chuckled, "You're that scared of haunted houses? Then why'd you come?"

"See, I didn't my friends forced me too." Seokmin deflated as Joshua pouted even more, his brows furrowed before lifting again.

"At least you met me."

"Yeah, at least."

Joshua and Seokmin were walking out hand in hand as his friends had wide eyes. "You— Joshua hyung, and you? When?" Seungkwan babbled in confusion as Soonyoung tilted his head.

"Wait! You know Joshua?"

"Well, he's Jeonghan and Seungcheol's best friend. He comes to our bowling nights that, you never go to." Seungkwan explained as Seokmin whined.

"Why didn't you let me meet him earlier? He took my first kiss." Seokmin mumbled enough for only Seungkwan to hear.

"He took WHAT?!" Seungkwan screamed in shock.

Seokmin nervously giggled. Joshua was just sitting across from him, staring with his smiling eyes while chatting with Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to enjoy and eat some candy


End file.
